


Whose Fault?

by imthetitanic



Category: Leverage
Genre: Character Death, F/M, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthetitanic/pseuds/imthetitanic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>...so...yeah. I'm not even going to attempt to excuse this.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Gone

_Hardison._ Eliot’s voice pounded against his eardrum. _Hardison!_ Hardison ignored him, kneeling beside the pale body. 

_Hardison, we need to leave._ This time it was Nate. Hardison ignored him too, brushing a hand over the blonde hair. 

_Please, Hardison, she wouldn’t want you to die here too._ And there was Sophie. The circle would have been complete but for the missing link. 

“Parker? Parker, can you hear me?” Hardison choked out. She wasn’t breathing. He knew she was dead. And if she was dead…Hardison straightened. 

….......  
 _  
“You’ll have two minutes,” Nate warned. Hardison and Parker nodded. “After that, the chamber floods.”_

_Hardison frowned. “I tried to hack the system, but I need to be in the server room to shut it down. Which is where the gas is most potent.”_

_“Two minutes?” Parker said, laughing. “Piece of cake.”  
_  
….......

Hardison ran for the door. Eliot was on the other side, banging on it, but it wouldn’t open. Hardison couldn’t get it open either. He felt the choking sensation now, increasing in intensity by the second. Damn it, Hardison! Eliot yelled as Hardison abandoned the door to kneel next to Parker again, pulling her head into his lap and stroking her hair. _Get out here!_

“Sorry, man. Door won’t open.” Hardison was surprisingly calm. “It’s too late anyway.”

Nate and Sophie were oddly quiet. Eliot spoke quietly. _Alec, we can fix this. Please just come out here._

Hardison shook his head. “What’s to fix?” He laid down next to Parker, pulling her close to him. He imagined she hugged him back before the world went dark.


	2. But Not Forgotten

“NO!” Eliot roared, smashing himself against the door one more time. It opened, somehow, miraculously. The intruders had been killed. Eliot didn’t bother to brush his hair out of his face as he slid, holding his breath, to a halt next to Hardison and Parker. They looked so peaceful.

 _All right, Eliot. You need to get out of there. If you can,_ Nate paused, _take their bodies with you._

“If I can,” Eliot muttered angrily. “This is your fault, Nate! Why did you even send them in there?”

 _Eliot,_ Sophie broke in, _That isn’t entirely fair._

_Eliot shook his head, knowing full well they couldn’t see him. He slid his left arm under one of Hardison’s, and his right under one of Parker’s. This wasn’t going to be easy. He dragged them through the hallways, glad he had cleared them on his way to Hardison._

_When he made it outside, Nate and Sophie were waiting in the van. Hardison’s van. Nate was in the driver’s seat._

_”I’m driving,” Eliot snarled._

_“That’s not the best idea,” Nate said. “You’re too emotional.”_

_“And why aren’t YOU?” Eliot yelled. “Get out of the driver’s seat, it was his van and you got him killed.”_

_Nate obliged, opening the back of the van. Eliot shoved past him with Parker and Hardison, depositing them gently, making sure their hands were touching. They wouldn’t want to be separated._

_He climbed into the driver’s seat and started it up. Not a word was said the whole drive home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...so...yeah. I'm not even going to attempt to excuse this.


End file.
